An Old 'Friend'
by tsubakikid
Summary: Lee runs into someone he lost and forgot about a long time ago. Someone who is very close to him. The summary sucks, okay? A Lee x OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story that will be a huge failure! Like I care though... If you see any punctuation used incorrectly or anything like that in my writing, it's not my fault. In my other story, when I uploaded a chapter, everything was perfect, no errors. I triple checked. When it got uploaded, it had like, 20 mistakes! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter One**

** Lee's POV**

Of course I was running! I'm always running for some reason. Well, now I was running to class. I had two minutes to be there! That's not normal. Mom's sick, so she couldn't drive me to school. I turns out, I missed the bus, _and _dad was already at work. That means I had to sprint to class, 'cause I can't drive a car yet. Ugh, my birthday better come soon! Anyways, I wanted to be seated when I saw Tina on the morning announcements. I also wanted to be happy when I saw my report card. The school always wants you to follow the rules. Speaking of rules, I figured out why they say no running in the hallways. I took one glance at the clock, turned to look forwards, and ended up ramming into someone, knocking us both down.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I looked up to see a girl with short black hair and one dark blue highlight on each side. She was also wearing a black leather jacket that fit her perfectly, it wasn't hanging. Under that, she wore an aquamarine colored shirt, and she was wearing slightly ripped shorts that went to the bottom of her thighs.

(Btw, if you've seen the movie Pacific Rim, she's supposed to have the same hairstyle as Mako. Not always though.)

No books were knocked on the floor, she didn't have any books in her arms to begin with. Instead, there was a broken Bluetooth in their place. Well, I don't know her, and I don't know if she's the type who would kick my butt right there and then, but, she looked a little familiar.

"Have I seen you before?" I asked. She looked like she was panicking, and she probably was, class was starting in 30 seconds now, and I had to be there too.

"Probably not, no one ever notices me", she answered in a calm voice that didn't match her facial expression.

"Well my name's Lee. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself to her. "My name's Hanna." She replied politely. We shook hands. "You don't need to introduce yourself, everyone knows who you are now. Honestly, I think that people are insane to think you pulled that prank. You don't seem like that kind of person." She said. "Well, class is starting, and I don't want to get zapped by eyebots. They already hate me. I destroyed five of them already." "Really?" I asked. "Yep, and they'll zap me harder if i don't make it in time. Gotta go, bye!" She ran around the corner.

Whoa, she's in the same first period class as me! How come I never noticed her?! Well, she did say no one ever notices her, but she said it like she was happy that no one did. It also looked like she was reading me. Like she could tell me everything about myself in seconds. Hanna is kind of attractive though... WAIT, WHAT?! I'm supposed to like _Tina_! I thought as my face flushed red.

My thoughts were shattered when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked over to see that the strange tattoo that somehow was on my arm was glowing. What in the world? There was something familiar about her. Also something very odd. Again, I lost my train of though when another very sharp pain was felt in my other arm. I turned around to see an eyebot was pinching me in the arm. Well, I'll think about it later. So I decided not to be late for class, and walked around the corner over to my classroom. Teachers started teaching, and a everything was normal I looked for her, and sure enough, she was in the corner. It looked like she already knew all this material, that's probably why her head was in her hands, and she looked as if she solved the problem already. No matter how much I tried to shake it out, I still liked Hanna.

That was when I saw it. She took off her leather jacket, and it seemed normal, until I saw a tattoo that was the same color as mine, on the same arm. It looked like triangles next to eachother, and it was symmetrical on the x-axis. Then there was a a line in the middle that was just like the middle line on my arm. It was an open, unfinished line. I knew a little bit about why she was so familiar now. She had the same style tattoo as me! Could we somehow be connected? I have to think...

* * *

**That's it! For now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back! I actually got a review! Thanks guest! Why is it always a guest that's first to write a review for my story? (NOT a complaint!)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**Hanna's POV**

God this was boring. I already learned this material! Oh well, it's not like I have a choice. I listened to the teacher blab.  
" If you look at this equation, you'll see that _blah blah blah blah_..."  
Ugh! I glanced at the teacher, my face twisted in disgust. Well, at least the teachers don't notice me either, they overlook me. This one though; he wouldn't be able to tell if the students were awake, asking questions, and taking part in the "conversation" or if the whole class was sleeping and snoring loudly, because he just talked and talked, with his eyes closed, not watching us to see if we were confused and trying to ask questions, or listening to us when we did speak up, instead of raising our hands. That pretty much means that I could fall asleep without going to detention.  
The door opened, and Lee walked in, no late pass. We all knew this teacher wouldn't notice anyways. He didn't exactly seem like his normal self today though. It was the way he looked, and what he was looking at, too. He was staring at me, with a curious look on his face, a hint of confusion also.  
He turned to look at the TV mounted in the top left corner of the room. I looked up, too. I didn't notice that they had started the morning announcements... It was the same as always, poor Tina trying to inform the students about the events coming up at school, when Chaz interrupts and starts yapping, saying thing like 'oh they LOVE me!', or; 'They like me way better than Tina Kwee.' I bet the guy's so vain, he looks into the mirror and says to himself, 'Oh Chaz, you look WONDERFUL today!'  
I didn't want to have to watch this stuff, so I just rested my head on the hard, cool surface of my desk, and fell asleep.

**Lee's POV**

"Well, she's asleep" I glanced at Hanna, whose beautiful short hair was hanging over her face. She wasn't snoring at all, you could just hear her breathing. She's kinda cute when she's asleep.

"Lee Ping?" I heard the teacher call my name.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Are you paying attention, Lee?" he asked.

"Um, yeah?"

"Then repeat the last ten words I said." he told me. I honestly had no clue what he was talking about. "Ok, but this test is worth 1/3 of your grade, so I suggest you pay attention." he warned me.  
Wait, that guy never notices anything! All he watches is the morning announcements when Tina kicks Chaz's butt. And he looks around the room after that, THEN he closes his eyes. Oh, thats how he saw me.  
But how come he didn't see Hanna?

* * *

Morning classes were just about over, only about ten seconds 'till lunch. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!  
Rrrrrring!  
Time for detention.

**Hanna's POV**

The bell woke me up, and I turned to look at the people leaving my last morning class. I wasn't very hungry, so I decided to walk around the school, as usual. I lifted myself from the chair I have been sitting in for about an hour, and walked out the door.  
Two ways I could go: Left, which led to the quiet staircase, which led to the detention room, or right, which led to the hungry, crazy people who were running each other over in a sweaty race to the lunch room.  
So... Right? Not really the way I want to go. Left it is! But... I didn't want to go to the detention room. I could just sit on the staircase with some books I got from the library awhile ago. That means I can be alone. I slid around the corner quietly, and opened the door to the staircase.  
Hmmm... My lowest grade last marking period was an A... For English? I guess I'd better work on that. I unzipped my black/ aquamarine colored backpack and pulled out my shiny, new looking English class book, opened it to the bookmark, and started reading.

Soon, I felt something tugging on the back of my shirt.

"What?" I said as I turned around.

"Come with me." I saw Lee holding the tiny, white tag on my t-shirt. Now he pulled my arm so I was on my feet, and dragged me to the detention room.

The door shut quickly. That was when I saw that nobody was in the detention room with us.

* * *

**Next chapter's coming soon! when, and if you review, feel free to tell me some minor things (like, for example, WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE DETENTION ROOM) and I'll think about using your idea.**


End file.
